With the arrival of new open face interbody implant designs for implantation between vertebrae, there is a new need for packing bone graft in situ. Currently, bone graft is packed into the middle of the interbody implants before insertion. This does not allow the graft from the center of the implants to reach above and below the implant to the concave voids created by the nature of the endplates. With the new open face designs, bone graft is packed in situ allowing the graft to reach these endplates. Due to the nature of some spinal surgeries, there is often a large distance from the incision to the disc space making addition of bone graft material difficult while in-situ. Currently, funnels or forceps are used to aid in the delivery bone graft in situ which requires the use of a mixing container, a funnel or forceps for insertion and forceps or tamp for movement of the mixture in situ to the desired packing. Funnels, particularly, reduce visibility of the space with the relatively small incisions made. Additionally, syringes for creation of bone logs are also known. Thus, there exists a need for ease of graft delivery in situ while providing an environment for the mixing of bone graft, insertion of the bone graft, and packing of the graft into the voids above and below the implant.